Rainbow Foam
by monsterintheballroom
Summary: Hecate plannd a surprise for Ada but nothing is going according to plan. Hackle. Femslash


Steam rises from the cauldron, when Hecate adds the last ingredient. She stirs it three times counterclockwise before she pours some of the potion into a little bottle and seals it with a cork. Hecate holds it against the light and is pleased with the result. "Ada will love this," and with these words, Hecate transfers herself right into her wife´s office.  
"Still busy at this time of day?" Hecate walks over to Ada´s desk.  
Ada puts the peacock's feather, she´s using as a quill and which Hecate gave her for Christmas, down and leans back with a sigh. "Yes, unfortunately. And you? Why are you still here?" Hecate walks around the desk and bends down for a kiss.  
"I prepared some things for Monday." Hecate looks over the papers on Ada´s desk. "That looks rather official."  
"You know how the first week of a new term is."  
Hecate leans against the desk. "How long do you think will it take you?"  
"Maybe half an hour, give or take. Why?"  
Hecate shrugs and takes Ada´s hand in hers. "Just asking." Ada looks up at her and she can see, that Hecate is up to something because Hecate has a miserable poker face but she doesn´t say anything.  
"Well, then I better leave you to it and I´ll feed MoPe before-"  
"MoPe?"  
"Morgana and Pendell."  
Ada laughs. "I bet they like it." Ada bends down, kissing Hecate´s hand. "Did I actually tell you how much I love you, you silly girl?"  
"Yes, this morning. Twice, if I recall correctly." She winks at Ada, steals a kiss and disappears.

From the very beginning Ada considered her rooms as their rooms because she didn´t want Hecate to feel like a visitor and from the very first moment, Hecate felt like home in her rooms, despite all the ceramic owls but Hecate is head over heels in love with this woman and can easily condone this little quirk. And Ada let her put some of her Guns `N` Roses poster on the wall, which might help her to overlook the owls, you can´t really overlook.  
Morgana and Pendell jump off the bed and greet Hecate. "Hello, you two. Did you have a nice day?" She bends down to stroke them. "Just give me a moment and then I´ll feed you."  
Hecate sighs, when she finally wears her favourite sweat pants and an old Cackle´s shirt. The cats follow Hecate over to their feeding bowls and she takes a moment to watch them eating. "Please excuse me, but I have a surprise for Ada to prepare." Both cats look up, when they hear the name of their other mistress and run after Hecate into the bathroom.

They sit down at Hecate´s feet and watch how she carefully lets two drops of the potion drop into the bathtub, that is filling with warm water. Hecate puts the bottle aside, concentrates and waves her hand over the tub, while she´s chanting. Foam appears on the surface of the water only a moment later. The foam begins to change its colour from white into rainbow colours. Hecate takes a deep breath and her nostrils are filled with the smell of lemon drops. "Perfect!" Hecate blows her own trumpet. "Or what do you think?" She looks down at MoPe, who seem to agree with her. "Good, but I think one thing is missing. Ah, I know. Candles. I think, I´ll get Ada´s old candleholder," Hecate mumbles on her way out. The moment Hecate is gone, Morgana jumps onto the rim of the tub, because she wants to take a closer look at the shiny bubbles. Pendell meows, when she hears Hecate coming back and when Morgana jumps back onto the floor, her tail knocks over the bottle with the potion. She notice her mishap and together the cats run out of the bathroom.  
"Oi, be careful you two. I nearly dropped this," Hecate complains, when she and the cats nearly collide. "You two want out?" Hecate opens the door for them and before she could wish them a pleasant night, they are gone.  
Hecate walks back into the bathroom with Ada´s candleholder in her hand and stops. "What on earth?!" The tub is covered with a mountain of foam, which is still growing. Hecate´s gaze falls on the quickly moves over to the tub and picks it up. "Oh, that´s why you couldn´t wait to leave. Wait till we see us tomorrow, MoPe." The foam has reached the ceiling by now. Hecate waves her hand and thinks, that she has solved the problem but the opposite is the fact. The foam seems to be growing even faster. "Concentrate, Hecate, concentrate!" She repeats the movement but nothing happens. "What the -"  
"Hecate? Are you here?" Ada calls from the other room.  
"Yes, I´m here. I- I- I´m coming." Hecate hastily close the door behind her and walks over to Ada. "You are home early."  
"Well, I had enough paperwork for today. The rest can wait till Monday." Ada greets her wife with a kiss and looks closely at her. "Is something the matter, darling?"  
"What?! No, of course not. What makes you think so?"  
"Don´t know. It´s just that you seem to be a bit nervous and what is this?" Ada points at Hecate´s head.  
"What?" Hecate senses her head.  
"Is that foam?" Ada asks when she see, what Hecate has in her hand.  
"Yes. Well, that´s a funny story," Hecate is blushing.  
"Is it as funny as the story about the foam, that is coming out of the bathroom?"  
Hecate spins around and squeaks, when she sees, that the foam is coming from under the door into the room. She runs over to the door, opens it and regrets it immediately, when the foam collapse on top of her and covers her from head to toe.  
Ada laughs. "You look like a gay snowman."  
Hecate slowly turns to her and wipes the foam from her eyes. "That. Is. Not. Funny."  
"Yes, it is, my love. At least from where I´m standing." Ada comes over to her, wipes some foam from her face and kiss her soapy lips. "Mmmm, lemon drops."  
"It was suppose to be surprise but one of the cats knocked over the bottle. I tried to stop it but instead of shrinking, did it continue to grow."  
"Strange but we better do something about it." By now both women stand up to their ankles in foam. "Together?"  
Hecate nods. Ada takes her hand and their finger interlace. Both women can feel how their witchcraft is connecting. They raise their arms and the foam draws back until it´s completely gone. Ada casts a drying spell on Hecate and a cleansing spell over the bathroom.  
Ada sees how despondent Hecate is and takes her into her arms.  
"I´m sorry, Ada. That was not what I planned. I know, that you had a stressful week and I wanted to surprise you."  
"I know, Hecate. But who says that it can´t go according to plan?"  
Hecate looks at her. "What do you mean?"  
"Do you have some potion left?"  
"One or two drops maybe."  
"What do you say, when we turn back time? I could look at the girls for you, while you prepare your surprise and we pretend, that this never happened. What do you say?"  
Instead of an answer leans Hecate forward and tenderly kiss her wife.

Ada returns twenty minutes later.  
"Hecate? Are you here?"  
"I´m in the bathroom."  
Ada changes into her robe, that is made of pink silk and two black cats with entangled tails are embroidered on the breast pocket, and follows the music, that is coming from the bathroom.  
The smell of lemon drops wafts through the air and the foam is glistening in the light of the candles, that are standing around and on the tub along with two glasses of wine and a bowl of chocolate. But what really takes her breath away is Hecate, who sits with crossed legs on the edge of the tub. The moist and warm air made her hair curly and she wears nothing but a black robe on which two pink cats are embroidered. Ada´s eyes wander from Hecate´s feet over her knee up to her thigh because the smooth fabric of the robe slid down Hecate´s thigh, revealing her smooth and white skin.  
"Good evening, Ada." Hecate gets up and opens her bathrobe before she comes closer and lets it slide off her shoulders onto the floor. Ada´s eyes caress her wife´s curves, which gives Hecate some extra boost. She walks behind Ada and puts her hands on her shoulders. "May I?" she whispers into her ear and Ada can only nod. Her eyes are closed, when Hecate reach around her, her naked breasts pressed against Ada´s back. Hecate unties the knot of Ada´s belt and takes the bathrobe off her. "That is much better, don´t you think?" And again is Ada only able to nod. Just the thought of Hecate standing that close and naked behind her is nearly too much for her. But she isn´t the only one, who has to pull herself together. Only barely can Hecate keep herself from turning Ada around and letting her hands taking care of her womanly curves while her mouth caress the sensitive spot behind her ear. Hecate leand over instead and whispers into her ear, "Come with me." She wants to take things slowly, afterall it´s Friday and they have the whole weekend ahead of them. Hecate takes Ada´s hand and together they climb into the tub. Hecate sits down first, inviting Ada to sit between her legs and she wraps her arms around her lover, when she leans back.

And so ends another rather uneventful day at Cackle´s Academy.


End file.
